


What He Left

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, BadNiks, Blametheserver, Little AI Badnik Pet, M/M, Named Beep the Badnik, Post-Canon, everyone is sad, in which Robotnik has a pet, labonlockdown, lattes, strobotnikbuttheyrecowardsanddontdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: 91 days since the mobile lab had been on a shut down mode.92 days since an agent had gained full control over the lab on wheels.99 days since the doctor had been forgotten.
Relationships: Agent Stone & Beep Badnik (OC), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Beep Badnik (OC), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (pinning for each other)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	What He Left

**Author's Note:**

> Been talking about this AU for a while. 
> 
> It was High time it saw the light of Day.

91 days since the mobile lab had been on a shut down mode. 

92 days since an agent had gained full control over the lab on wheels. 

99 days since the doctor had been forgotten. 

The sound birds of the suburbs area had began to sing as ex-agent Aban Stone had began to stir from his slumber, bed sheets tangled around him, some of his blankets kicked off the bed haphazardly as he slowly sat up.

He blinked slowly as he noticed the bright sunshine sneaking through his black out curtains. He made a distasteful expression to the window on the right side of the room.

He went through this every day since the doctor had left. 

He stretched his arms out above him as he yawned kicking off the rest of the blankets off his legs and stood up. Shuffling to his dresser to get his outfit of the day. It took him a second to find a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, but there was no reason to dress up for a man that would never show up. 

He looked into the mirror hanging on his closet door. His expression was blank, his usual warm smile had been swapped with a distance look in his eyes.

An honorable discharged They had given him after the doctor had went into hiding. A lifetime of moping around the house was the feeling that Stone had been given in reality. 

The ex agent sighed as he starts towards the small kitchen that was at the end of the hall beckoned him  
The espresso machine Aban had gotten from his grandmother years ago sat on the marble top counter, waiting for his return. 

In a matter of minutes the latte was finish, not art decorating the top of it. It felt wrong to the man. 

But the other one had art. 

Aban's face morphed into a look of confusion. He didn't remember making another latte. 

He hadn't made two since the day after the doctor had disappeared. 

He grabbed the cup as if it would break in an instant. He turned to the sink. 

The man who deserved it would never show.

Well, did he deserve it? 

Probably thrown on him.

Stone poured the iced latte down the drain. The ice clinking against the bottom.

He grabbed his own and headed out back to the mobile lab. 

The mobile lab had been sitting in the backyard two weeks since the doctor had left.

Two weeks after the government learned Stone was the only one who could get in it without being shot at. It wasn't as if there was anything dangerous to the government inside. The badniks had been broken from whatever blue blur Robotnik had been going after, and He had taken the prototype. 

The lab had shut itself down, but the doors still opened and locked. It still answered to some of Aban's voice commands. 

It was if the lab itself was waiting for its doctors return.

Stone typed in the password for the lab in a swift movement against the hidden keypad. The stairs hissed as they came down, as if Stone hadn't done this almost everyday since the doctor left. 

He climbed into the heart of the lab. 

The lab was dark, except for a few flashing small lights from on the various workbenches. Stone sighed downing his latte in own fatal gulp.

There was a dim light shining in the hallway.

To a room stone had never been in.

Stone's expression turned to one of confusion as he noticed the dim light. There's no way anyone could have entered the lab without Stone knowing. 

Stone grabbed his pistol from his hip and turned off the safety cautiously walking to the room, pushing in the door and aiming the gun.

The bed sheets were made, there were small mechanical parts scattered over the floor was well hanging from the built in dresser. Red and black decked the small room. 

A badnik was at the head of the bed, sitting. 

Stone sighed and turned the safety of his gun back on putting it back in its holder on his hip. Not the doctor. 

Stone needed to stop getting his hopes up. 

The badnik was one third the size of the ones stone had known the Doctor to make. Its outer robotics shell was slightly damaged, some of the chemical bonded paint was scratched off from its side. 

"Odd." Stone muttered, running his hand through his hair looking to the tiny badnik. He reached out to touch the small badnik. 

Mechanical clicks where heard as the badnik whirred to life. Its lens was a dark blue, rather than the red lens that Stone was accustomed to seeing. 

It hovered off the bed, being a few inches off the surface. It beep at the man before him, the lens inside the robot adjusting to the scene around it. As it turned to the agent stone stepped back taking his hand away. 

The badnik whirled as it started up to stone, clicking its weapons as it came closer to the ex agent as the man stepped back, backing into the doors of the built in closet. Stone was face to lens with the tiny badnik. 

It made a soft beeping noise before its scanner turned on scanning Stone, who closed his eyes as it scanned. It made a noise, before the whirs started again, its weapons going back into standby mode. Stone let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Stone opened one eye to the badnik who was hovering in front of him. Looking a bit friendlier than it previously did. Stone blinked and opened both his eyes to the small drone who was now farther from his face. 

"Hi." Stone said, finally finding his voice. "What are you doing in here?" 

The badnik swiftly moved to under the bed, beeping as if he wanted stone to watch. Stone had a look or confusion before looking underneath the doctor's bed. 

Underneath the badnik now sitting in a white and blue basket looking charger, a cord pulled into a wall, stone guessed it was the badnik's charging station. What surprised Stone the most was the white duct tape across the front with writing from a sharpie marker which was a bit Shaky.

'Beep.'

"Beep? That's your name?" Stone questioned, the badnik made another happy noise, agreeing. Stone smiled. "I'm Aban Stone. But you know that don't you?" 

Another noise of confirmation. Stone stood back up as Beep came out from under the bed. Beep made a noise of confusion before hovering to the hallway back to the main lab area stopping as he entered Stone stopping beside him. 

The lab was still dark as the badnik looked around. It seemed to be more on edge as it turned to where the other badniks had been lined on their own chargers. All missing as well as the prototype. It made a nerve noise as it hovered closer to the desk chair bot used. It made a noise as it turned to look at the chair, as if it expected someone to be there. 

A disappointed beep was followed. 

"He's gone, Beep." Stone said quietly, watching as the badnik turned back to him. "They want me to forget he existed. As if he wasn't real… I'm the only one that is allowed in here, other than the doctor…" Stone muttered, sighing as he crossed the room to the small badnik. He looked to the chair. "I miss him." 

The badnik made a noise as Stone flopped into the rolling chair. Hovering into Stone's lab as he made another sad noise. 

"I know you miss him Beep." Stone muttered, running a hand over the small Badnik's body.

"We'll get him back, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment, they brighten my day.


End file.
